


归去来兮（二）

by Jiubian_only



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 九辫儿 张云雷杨九郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiubian_only/pseuds/Jiubian_only
Summary: 姑苏城外老汤面
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	归去来兮（二）

杨九郎大步流星走在前头，往地下车库方向去取车，张云雷迈着小碎步紧紧跟上，利落打开副驾驶车门坐进去系好安全带，眼里闪着星星布灵布灵的“老板，您这是要带我去哪儿？五星级酒店吗？情趣套房吗？您要是喜欢玩道具啥的，我还得另外加钱的”

“闭嘴！”杨九郎拧眉，一脚油门下去，车猛地往前驶去，吓得张云雷拽住安全带一动不敢动，嘴巴也乖乖闭上了。

鲁迅说得对，当导演的都是怪脾气，难伺候！

没有想象中的高级酒店，车径直开到了郊外的一座独栋小别墅，四周黑漆漆的连狗叫声都没有，要不是那小洋房够气派，张云雷都怀疑自己是不是被拐到荒郊野外要被先奸后杀了。

高端的指纹解锁后，听得嘀一声，杨九郎抬手打开房间所有的灯，张云雷往里瞄了一眼便惊呆了，这踏马……这装修，这摆设，这是家里头藏着一座矿吧？他咽了咽口水，莫名心跳加速，一边换鞋一边激动地浮想联翩。

他已经开始在心里默默想着自己数钱数到手抽筋的快乐画面了。

杨九郎见他在门口磨磨蹭蹭，不禁又皱了眉“你还挺讲究”

“那可不，这是职业素养啦老板”张云雷踩着一次性拖鞋屁颠屁颠向他奔过去抱住他胳膊，蜻蜓点水般在他唇角印了一下“您家这么漂亮，我怕给您弄脏了嘛”

杨九郎扯开领带邪佞一笑，暧昧的唇在他凸起的锁骨处呵了两口热气“一会儿也是要脏的”他捏住被禁锢在胸前的人盈盈一握的纤腰，抬起他的下巴便要吻，谁知张云雷飞快偏过头给躲开了“等一下老板，交易开始之前，您是不是先把款给结了？淘宝购物还先付款后发货呢！”

“我很不喜欢你叫我老板”

“啊？”张云雷转了转眼珠“那杨导？杨哥？哥？还是……您有啥特殊癖好想让我叫你爸爸？”

杨九郎眼神一变，显然已经没什么耐性了，他一把将人带着压到身后的墙壁上，将他单薄的T恤从肩头扯下露出大片雪白的肌肤，趁着人分神，终于固定住他的脑袋，重重吻住了他还想张嘴说话的唇。

“唔～唔”张云雷有一瞬的懵，身体本能抗拒这种唇齿交缠的亲密举动，可他大脑很清醒，他现在可是在伺候金主爸爸呢，敢推开就玩完了。就不能提枪直接做吗？为什么非要接吻，简直太暧昧矫情了……

想归想，张云雷还是主动将双手扣在杨九郎脑袋后头，伸出舌头羞涩又大胆地反被动为主动，与他在自己嘴里扫动的舌头纠缠在一起，很快将彼此嘴里的口水都吃了个遍。

杨九郎一手从他的腰间摸上去，在他光滑的后背挑逗地上下抚摸，另一手解开他紧身裤的纽扣往下拉了拉，露出纯白色内裤以及包裹在里面微微昂着头的性器。

“硬了？”

张云雷吮了吮被吸肿的水光盈盈的唇瓣，娇滴滴抬起一条腿蹭到他腰侧挂住，嗔怪地在他胸口掐了一把“我身子敏感还不行么？老板咱还是先把钱给结了吧，结完听凭处置，好不好嘛九郎哥”

杨九郎成功被九郎哥三个字击中胸腔，食指撵着中指拨开他内裤边缘，轻易握住那根干净且透着粉嫩的东西“你话是真的多”

第二次被嫌弃话多吵闹的人委屈巴巴噤了声，手指在唇边比划了个拉拉链的动作，却在杨九郎快速撸动的娴熟手法下，没出息地又仰头叫出了声“啊～九郎哥，轻，轻点儿”

“你叫床的声音比你要钱的声音可好听了多了”

艹！张云雷心里恨得牙痒痒，又粉面含春地咬住唇，一手钻到身后，顺着臀缝塞进去两根手指慢慢扩张起来，生涩而僵硬。

可也不知道怎么回事，杨九郎已经推开他上衣在他胸前对着两颗乳头又是舔又是吸的，他也舒服地浑身发麻喉咙里不断发出呻吟，奈何手指在后穴里扣挖了半天，也只可怜巴巴湿了一点点。

“啊哈～嗯～要用润滑剂～才，才行”张云雷委屈地想，果然是第一次太陌生了嘛，他明明都如此努力地在动情了。

“上来”杨九郎把脑袋从他胸前挪出来站直身子伸出手，张云雷眼疾手快，双手一勾双腿一蹦，便稳稳当当像只树袋熊挂在了他身上。

杨九郎拖着他光溜溜的屁股，一边往二楼卧室去，一边轻一下重一下地在他屁股蛋上揉捏，张云雷被揉地腰间酸酸痒痒，哼哼着伸出舌头轻轻舔他耳垂“哥，你也硬了”

鼓起好大一包紧紧贴在他小腹上。

被趴着甩到柔软的大床上，张云雷麻溜撑起胳膊，乖乖压低脊背抬高臀部，勾勒出流畅的肢体线条，他半边脸埋在被单里，只露出一只眼睛扭过头看向身后窸窸窣窣的男人，随即紧致的后穴被硬物入侵，带入了一片冰冰凉凉的液体，他像只怀了孕的母猫发出几声呜咽，身体瑟缩着抖了两下。

张云雷将力气统统转移到左手，右手有些控制不住地下滑握住自己贴在床单上摩擦的阴茎上下套弄，随着杨九郎三根手指在他体内艰难地进出，他的前端终于溢出了丝丝清液，耳边像是有小精灵在欢唱，他低喘着加快了手上的速度，在杨九郎抽出手指的刹那，成功射了自己一手。

高举的屁股脱力一般歪着砸在床上，他侧躺着喘息，愣愣盯着自己湿漉漉的手，像是有洁癖似的拿脚佛了佛杨九郎的巨物“给我纸”

“要纸做什么？”杨九郎左手撑在他耳侧，右手直接抓过他刚刚撸完的手指，一根接着一根塞进嘴里轻轻舔舐干净“可以了？”

张云雷狠狠眨眨眼，有些不可思议地微微张着嘴，他怎么……都不嫌脏的么？还是……这是什么侧面暗示？

“先说好，我不口，要口的话价钱得另算”

杨九郎轻轻捏着他的脚脖子拉开，折叠着压到他胸前，无声笑了笑“不用口，也能爽”

话音刚落，张云雷便感到自己湿答答的穴口被一根异于常人尺寸的肉棒给凿穿了，他本能绷紧身子想要往上缩，又被压住肩膀狠狠向下一撞，他疼地大叫一声，彻底被贯穿了。

杨九郎看了看自己还有三分之一露在外头的肉身，发现自己想再进入根本寸步难行，不禁气笑“处男我见过不少，像你这么……紧的，真是头一回”

张云雷分不出神搭理他，只顾着大口大口吸气来缓解疼痛，主动扭动腰身试图找到令他兴奋的那个点，强迫自己快速进入状态“肏……肏多了身体就开了，九郎哥你动动，多来几次你就能全部进来了”

杨九郎不置可否，架着他的腿弯开始耸动胯骨一连抽插了几十下，直到囊袋将他稚嫩的屁股拍打成粉红色，张云雷才终于揪着枕头得了趣，双眼迷蒙地盯着天花板，嘴巴不自觉张开着，吐出点舌尖来哼哼唧唧泄出娇媚荡漾的呻吟。

“啊啊～要，要～到了，慢点儿～快”

杨九郎显然是个高手，对付这种初生牛犊简直得心应手。他狠狠抽出又重重顶入，肿胀的阴茎在张云雷体内一寸寸地磨，听到他变调的声音时便暗暗记下这个点，一回合下来，就将他的敏感凸起彻底摸得一清二楚。

最脆弱的地方被针对性地顶弄碾压，张云雷毫无招架之力，呜呜咽咽哭了起来“不要～啊～哈啊～不要顶那里，不行了，我不行了，呜呜～”

杨九郎猛地抽出自己的巨物，看到他那粉粉的菊穴被自己蹂躏地合不拢，眼神瞬间暗了几分，快速搂住他的腰将他翻过身趴着，又以后入的姿势压着他大力挤进去。

“看，才第二次，就全进来了”杨九郎低笑着将手从他腋下穿过，来到他胸前轻轻揉捏“舒服吗？”

“你，慢点儿～唔，好满……”张云雷的脸已成艳红色，额头上密密麻麻的细汗将刘海打湿贴在脑门上，涣散的眼神失去焦距又充满情欲，嗯嗯啊啊感受着男人的肏弄带给自己的强烈快感。

“快，快一点，九郎哥，我要到了……嗯～”

“我才刚开始”杨九郎故作为难地往深处顶去，抵着他的G点猛烈撞击，床上的人尖声浪叫的声音忽的劈了叉，浑身颤抖着抽搐着纤腰，迎来了他人生的第一次高潮。

杨九郎扯过他胳膊挂在自己后脖颈上，抱住他软成一摊烂泥的身子跨坐在自己大腿上，扶住自己仍硬地像石头一样的阴茎肏进他泥泞的小穴里。

高潮还未过的身子敏感地不像样，张云雷不自觉收缩后穴，夹地杨九郎爽到骂街，对着他敏感的肉壁就是一顿毫不留情的横冲直撞，生生逼地张云雷在高潮的余韵中又攀上了新的持续不断的高潮，哭喊着叫哑了嗓子。

至于杨九郎有没有射，什么时候射出来的，他在一片糜烂的眩晕中根本一无所知，只听得见自己娇媚淫浪的喘息呻吟在耳边盘旋，浮浮沉沉，无休无止……

这一觉张云雷恍若休克一般，睡得又沉又死。疲惫地睁开眼时，屋里还是黑漆漆的，让人分不清昼夜。

他摸到手机看了眼时间，已经中午十二点了，有钱人家的窗帘就是不一样，遮光都这么强。

“醒了？”身后是杨九郎清清淡淡的声音，他开了床头灯半坐起身，从容地抽出一根烟点上，咬在嘴里吞云吐雾起来。

张云雷揉揉太阳穴，强打起精神翻了个身面朝他摊开掌心“现在可以结账了吗？”

杨九郎眯着眼，从床头柜上拿过支票塞进他手里“一个钢镚都没少你”

张云雷瞪着眼睛将那几个漂亮的数字来来回回看了一遍又一遍，乐地嘴都合不拢，他忍着从头到脚的酸痛撑起身子，美滋滋亲了杨九郎一口“昨晚还满意吗哥？”

“客户反应好极了”杨九郎将最后一口烟雾轻轻吐到他脸上，看着他呛红了眼，不禁想到他昨晚被自己做晕过去的画面，心情顿时好了很多“我还没问你叫什么？”

“张云雷。哥你要是满意我的身子，以后常来玩儿，我还给你打折”

“何必这么麻烦？我可以包养你”

“啊？”张云雷想不到他会这么说，一时半会儿没反应过来“我不当小三”

“我又没结婚，哪儿来的小三。我只是觉得你……还挺好肏的，反正陪别人睡也是睡，为何不陪我一个人睡？滥交会得艾滋的，你不怕？”

怕我就不做这行了好吗？张云雷撇撇嘴“原来导演也爱养情人啊？假正经！那你准备包养我多久？”

“半年吧”杨九郎摸了摸他的唇“我对一个人身体的欲望期顶多三个月，如果是你的话，我想会长一些”

“那老板，我要跟你算算账的”张云雷一本正经坐直身子，掰着手指头开始幻想“我要是给你当情人，这半年我就失业了对不对？平时白天虽然不接客，但凭我的本事一天也能挣个三五万的，这个钱是不是得算？还有啊，晚上我也不一定就接一个客人，你也知道有些客人喜欢玩多P，这个价钱又不一样了，还有还有……”

“行了”杨九郎无奈打断他，从枕头底下摸出一张黑卡递给他“半年后，要多少钱你说个数，外加这套房子也归你”

“什么？”张云雷一个激灵就差跳起来“能，能变现吗？”

“房子都是你的了，你捐了也成”

张云雷这下是彻底想不出拒绝的措辞了，与其跟奇奇怪怪的人上床，他当然乐意只伺候杨九郎一个，何况，他也觉得自己的确被杨九郎肏地挺爽的……

器大活好还有钱，这笔生意不做是傻子！

“我今天回去跟欢哥商量一下吧，他要是同意，我没意见”

杨九郎点点头，又伸手关了灯，搂着他的肩膀缩进了被窝里“陪我睡会儿，睡醒了再去”

张云雷乖乖点头，窝在他怀里睁着眼不动了。

过了许久，久到他以为杨九郎睡着了，才又蓦地听到他低低开口“你为什么这么喜欢钱？”

像是被人突然揪住小辫子，张云雷有一瞬的失神，但他双眸立刻恢复清明，唇角挽起一个苦涩的弧度，隐匿在谁都看不见的黑暗里。

“因为只有钱，才能让我踏实”

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特：姑苏城外老汤面 看完记得回去红心蓝手加评论哦！


End file.
